1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a radioactive product removal system and a method of removing a radioactive product.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydrogen may be produced by damaged nuclear fuel after a nuclear reactor accident. The produced hydrogen poses a potential combustion and explosion hazard. For instance, reactor primary containment and associated rooms could accumulate the produced hydrogen and experience an explosion. To decrease the risk of an explosion, the containment hydrogen concentration could be reduced by venting. Venting may also be used as a safety measure in other situations. However, harmful fission products may be released to the environment by the venting.